Gathering of the Times
by ForestOfGreed
Summary: 4 from 1977, 1 from 1995, and 5 from another mysterious time period. All gathered to read HP and the DH. What secrets will be revealed? What conflicts will arise? Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Belongs to J.K. Rowling. On Hiatus!


**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room, 1977(Marauders Era)**

"I will _never_ go out with you, Potter!" Lily Evans screamed at James Potter, who had been pursuing her for the past 6 years. Problem was, Lily hated him.

James's friends, an infamous group called the Marauders, were watching with amusement. Well, all except Peter. He had detention with McGonagall. The four of them, James, Lily, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, were in the common room. Lily was studying and the Marauders were planning their next plan when James foolishly asked Lily out for the fifth time that week. Who knows how many times total?

Then, without any warning, they all disappeared silently.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office 1995(Harry's fifth year)**

The headmaster of Hogwarts was currently contemplating some of his favorite students. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger have been officially dubbed the Golden Trio.

_They've been through so much,_ Dumbledore thought. Harry had just left his office after destroying it in anger. Dumbledore regretted his decision. He should have told him earlier. Maybe then some of these deaths might have been avoided. Harry never deserved this life, and he never wanted the fame. His last father-like figure had died now because of Voldemort. He thought back to his childhood. He was such a fool, then. And that had ended much too tragically.

_Ariana…what has happened to the world?_

Then, like the Marauders and Lily did 18 years ago, he disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**Hogwarts, Gryffindor Common Room, 1997**

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in the common room thinking about the events that happened just a few weeks ago. They had finally defeated Voldemort. After seven years of fighting together, they could sleep peacefully, Harry could relax and not worry about his scar hurting because Voldemort was angry or happy, Ron didn't have to worry about his family dying, Hermione wouldn't ever be in mortal danger again because of her blood, and Ginny wouldn't have to worry about the Golden Trio almost dying every five minutes.

Currently, Ron and Hermione were snogging on the couch, finally together after 3 long years of their constant bickering, not that it's stopped. They still argued, but it ended…better than before. Harry and Ginny were in a sort of awkward silence, as they hadn't been alone since the war ended. Well, they weren't really alone, but Ron and Hermione were oblivious, so it was basically the same thing. They were somewhat saved from talking when they too disappeared like the previous students of Hogwarts and their dead headmaster.

* * *

**Some Unknown Area Where the Evil Author of this Fanfic has brought them**

"Where are we?" Remus asked as his friends got up. James and Lily were blushing furiously because they landed in a very awkward position. The same thing was happening a few meters away with the Golden Trio and Ginny. It was strange because Remus asked this question at the same time as Ron and Harry's parents and he and Ginny were mirror images. Coincidence? No, I wrote it like that.

It was then that both groups noticed Dumbledore standing a few feet away watching the exchange with amusement. All of them were surprised, those from 1997 even more so, but they masked their emotions and pulled out their wands. Harry pulled out the Elder Wand for he had yet to return it to Dumbledore's grave. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny pointed their wands at the group from 1977, not being to face their dead headmaster. Harry, however, noticed the calm demeanor of what he believed to be a fake Dumbledore and the scared and confused expressions of the other group, so he pointed the Elder Wand at the one who seemed most dangerous.

"Who are you?" interrogated Harry.

"Who gave you the right to ask us? We should be asking you the same question!" James exclaimed, slightly annoyed at the boy who looked so much like him.

Harry ignored James's outburst and proceeded to ask the Dumbledore a series of questions.

"What is your favorite type of jam?"

"Rasberry."

"What year are you from?"

"1995." Harry wracked his brain, trying to remember the events that happened that year. It brought tears to his eyes

"What did you have Snape teach me that year?"

"Occlumency." Harry asked one final question. Well, more of a statement.

"Ariana." Dumbledore's eyes filled with tears. Harry was convinced and quickly told him he didn't need to say anything. After a short period of time, Dumbledore spoke quietly.

"So you know. I must congratulate you on your excellent interrogation skills, Harry." Harry smiled.

"Um, hello? Did you forget about us?" James said, utterly confused. Why, yes I did, James. You finally noticed, huh?

Harry turned toward his parents and godfathers, still wary, but a little hopeful. If Dumbledore was here, maybe these were his real parents as seventeen year olds?

"Lower your wands, guys. I think they're really from 1977," Harry softly said to his friends. They stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Ginny said. _Why_ did you say that, Ginny?

"No! I'm Sirius!" Sirius suddenly burst out. Ah, the classic joke we all wish never existed. It's become so annoying.

Harry laughed.

"See? No one else in the world would be able to answer that so immaturely."

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly.

"Once again, _where are we?_" Remus repeated.

"I don't really know." Everyone except Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. Dumbledore not knowing something? That was like him dying to the Marauders. So obviously it's possible, as we omniscient readers know. Harry chuckled to an inside joke.

"Have a guess, then." Dumbledore had not experienced the memory that Harry was thinking of, but obeyed.

"We may find the answers in that note," he said, pointing to a book with a note on it.

_You are probably wondering why you are here. I will give you a simple answer. To read this book. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will remember all of this, but the Marauders, Lily, and Dumbledore will not remember the story, but will remember coming here and the general feeling you will have during the reading. You will also remember who you meet. I have made it so none of you can speak of this meeting except with each other. You will not be able to leave until you finish the book. Just write down whatever you need on the back of this note and it might appear, depending on its need. Good luck. You'll need it._

_.Starlightxx_

"I have a feeling that we have to obey." So they wrote down all they needed to be comfortable, and once they were settled and had food, they began the story.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," Lily said, as she was to read first. "Do you have a relative named Harry?" she asked.

He was about to answer, but Harry beat him to it.

"That's me. This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and his sister Ginny." Lily blinked in surprise.

"_James Potter bred!!?_ Who's your mother?"

"Um…I'd rather not say yet. You'll probably find out in the book."

Dumbledore had not spoken this whole time, as he could guess what the book would be about.

"Was I a good father?" James asked excitedly. Harry was saved from answering by Ginny.

"Can we just start the book?" Harry shot her a look of gratitude. Lily opened the book.

**Chapter 1-The Dark Lord Ascending**

"That doesn't sound very happy," Sirius remarked. They stared at him.

**The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wand beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.**

"Who are they?" James wondered out loud. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

"**News?" asked the taller of the two.**

"**The best," replied Severus Snape.**

Everyone had different reactions. As usual, Dumbledore was calm, Lily paled, the Marauders yelled out in outburst, and the Golden Trio and Ginny sighed, so many different emotions in their minds. Pity, sadness, and anger were just a few of them.

"So Snivellus is a Death Eater, huh? Knew it would happen," Sirius said.

"You don't know that!" Lily contradicted, but she still needed reassurance. She turned toward the people from the future. Harry nodded, but he talked before the Marauders could cry out in triumph.

"He turned into a spy for Dumbledore, but he…" He trailed off, not wanting to say it. His friends gave him smiles of reassurance.

"He kills Dumbledore at the end of my sixth year." This time he couldn't stop the cries of anger and swears, but Dumbledore cut them all off.

"So it finally happened. May I ask why?"

"You'll find out."

**The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched.**

"**Thought I might be late," said Yaxley, his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight. "It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?"**

**Snape nodded, but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved with them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of impressive wrought-iron gates barring the men's way. Neither of them broke step: In silence both raised their left arms in a kind of salute and passed straight through, as though the dark metal were smoke.**

**The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Yaxley drew his wand again, pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the edge.**

"**He always did himself well, Lucius. **_**Peacocks**_**…" Yaxley thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort.**

"Let's list off the known Death Eaters in this book, shall we?" Sirius said happily. He started listing off names as the group from 1997 whispered to the group from 1977.

"Has he always been like this?" Harry asked.

"Pretty much. Isn't he the same in your time?" They stayed silent.

**A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond-paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Yaxley sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened it.**

"That's a little much, don't you think," Hermione commented. Ron stared at her.

"I'm gonna quote myself. _Are you a witch or not?!_" Hermione blushed.

**The hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the walls followed Snape and Yaxley as they strode past. The two men halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Snape turned the bronze handle.**

**The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape and Yaxley lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene; an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table below. None of the people seated underneath the singular sight was looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so.**

"Who's hanging upside down?" interrupted Sirius.

"Shut up and we'll find out," Lily hissed. Bless her. She continued reading.

"**Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."**

**The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow.**

"Ewww!" Sirius squealed like a girl. "Not a pretty picture. Who is this anyways?" I am really starting to worry about him.

"Try seeing it in person," Harry muttered.

"So you know who it is then?" inquired Lily.

"Ummm…" Harry knew his mum would go mental if she knew how many times he had faced Voldemort. From what he heard, her temper rivaled even Ginny's. And that was saying something.

"**Severus, here," said Voldemort.**

Lily stopped.

"_What?_" she hissed. "And _why_ did you not tell me this, Harry?"

"Um…"

"You've face _You-Know-Who_?!" Harry glared at her defiantly.

"No, I don't know who. I have faced Voldemort…" he quickly counted all the times. " More than five times."

"WHAT!?!? Five times!? And you're still alive!?" Remus and Sirius stared at Harry with a new kind of respect.

"Or more."

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU GO LOOKING FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO!!!?!!!?!!?!?" Harry's friends were getting protective and angry at Lily now. CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!

"It's was my destiny to kill Voldemort, and die in the process," Harry replied calmly.

"What destiny? And _die_? What are you_ talking _about? You will definitely not go and try to commit suicide," Lily said as though she was grounding him. In fact, she basically is.

At this comment, Harry's friends snapped.

"Do you even know what Harry had been through!?" Ginny yelled.

"You are _not_ in charge of him! No matter what! You may be his biological mother, but there was no one to take care of him, to love him for _11 years_!" Even Hermione was outraged at Harry's teenage mother.

"He already _has _done all of that! It _was_ his destiny! And he completed it! You don't know anything! 18 year olds who should have graduated from Hogwarts have to repeat seventh year! They would have died if it wasn't for Harry! If he hadn't killed himself, Voldemort could have used the Horcrux _inside_ Hary!" Then it was silent. Harry was worried, to say the least. Ron had said too much. But nothing could be said on Ron's little tirade, because right then, the Marauders and Harry's friends were yelling at each other. YAY! I GET TO WRITE A CATFIGHT!

"Don't you dare yell at Lily! She's right! No one should have to do that!" screamed James.

"Then who does?! Only Harry could have done it! The Order of the Phoenix _together_ couldn't defeat Voldemort! Harry did it with one spell! The Disarming Spell, no more!" Ginny yelled back

"But he doesn't _have_ to do it! There's nothing special or different about him! Anybody else can kill You-Know-Who! He'll fall eventually!" As you can see, they paid absolutely no attention to Ron saying that Harry _already_ killed Voldemort.

"So you're saying that innocent _children _should have died while we waited for him to fall!?"

"You may be of age, but you're all still children!" The group from 1997 fell silent. You may be asking, where are Lily and Harry? That will be answered very soon.

"Don't ever say that," said Harry in a low voice. See I told you it would be soon! "We all lost our childhood when we were eleven. All four of our first years were horrible, but Ginny's was the worst. After being possessed by Voldemort, you no longer have your childhood. Ron, Hermione and I all had to pass a three headed dog, strangling plants, a giant chessboard, and more. All so Voldemort wouldn't get the sorcerer's stone."

"That was the second time Harry faced Voldemort. The third was in our second year, Ginny's first. Harry slew a basilisk to save her. Our fourth year, Harry was entered in the Triwizard Tournament and witnessed Voldemort come back to life. In our fifth, we and a few friends went to the Department of Mysteries and watched Sirius die. Harry was possessed by Voldemort a few times that year. In our sixth year, Dumbledore died. We, as in Ron, Harry, and I, met Voldemort on our search. That was the sixth time. The very last time was during the Battle of Hogwarts." Hermione said all of this while looking down. She looked up. "Harry gave himself up and killed the last Horcrux within himself. He finally killed Voldemort when the Elder Wand wouldn't kill its true master, Harry." When Hermione had said "Elder Wand", Harry shared a knowing look with Dumbledore. "The Killing Curse rebounded off Harry's Disarming Spell. Harry is the only one to survive the Killing Curse twice." Hermione and Ginny broke down crying as they remembered. Ginny remembered her sixth year at Hogwarts. With the Carrows teaching and knowing Harry could die at any minute, her only light in those dark days was Dumbledore's Army. It gave her hope. But when Harry, dead, was carried by Hagrid…

Hermione remembered the worst days of her life. When Ron had left, she would break down crying at night. She had known there was huge possibility that all three of them would die during the Battle of Hogwarts. And when she saw Harry's body…

Ron held Hermione, and he too was thinking about his life. He may have been in life threatening situations loads of times, but he couldn't ever regret befriending Harry. He was his best friend, and it brought Hermione to him.

Harry let Ginny cry into his chest, rubbing her back as she did so. He was glad the war was over, and he remembered what Dumbledore had told him when he was in between life and death. _Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all, those who live without love._ He could not help but pit Tom Riddle slightly, for he and Harry were more alike than he'll ever know. He held the girl he loved, his own tears falling, for if Tom Riddle had live with love, perhaps no lives would have been lost to war.

The Marauders and Lily were shocked and speechless. They had gone through all that? Then they thought back on the group's words. Voldemort was already dead? What did they mean when Harry had "died"? He was sitting right in front of them, holding Ginny. But they were all tired and didn't have enough energy to contemplate these questions.

Lily could not hold back her yawn and collapsed in exhaustion. She didn't even feel James carry her to the girls' room and put her down on a bed. Despite what she thought, James Potter really did love her, but he was sad that he probably would marry someone else in the future. He had no idea who Harry's mother was, as his physical appearance was exactly like his except for his green eyes. They looked so familiar…

"Well, we didn't finish the chapter today. We should go to bed and continue tomorrow," Remus said quietly. He was tired, but not as much as the others. He still couldn't answer any questions, but he understood Harry and James's actions. James carrying Lily to bed and then going to sleep himself without a word, Harry comforting Ginny, the smiles he shot toward her way when he was grateful or happy. The same sign with Ron and Hermione, though more obvious, since they were officially together. He and Sirius headed to the boys' room and fell asleep before their heads even hit the pillow.

Dumbledore was watching all of this silently. Harry had been through so much. He watched Lily and James, who was disappointed in his marriage. _He'll find out soon enough. _He watched Harry and Ginny, who were in love, but were more subtle than yet just as strong as Ron and Hermione. They were a mirror image of Harry's parents. If you would just switch their eye color, they would look almost exactly the same. He knew this book would reveal his secrets, but he was happy, somewhat. He had a feeling that Harry had been able to retrieve all three Hallows. And somehow, he became the master of the Elder Wand. Dumbledore retired to bed with these thoughts in his head, wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

**So, tender moment there at the end, without my intrusive author's voice. How do you like it?**


End file.
